Twisted Crisis
by The Fist of Death
Summary: A BGC2040/EVA crossover. Only my second fic. In the year 2018, Boomers have become widely accepted in Neo-Tokyo, or Tokyo-2. Returning to Japan with his friend Mackie, Shinji Ikari is drawn into the web of lies that is the war between GENOM and the Knight


Twisted Crisis

Twisted Crisis

Written by The Fist of Death

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Okay, this is my first attempt at a multi-part story and a crossover. This is only my second fic, so don't be too harsh. I put it under the EVA section because it's the only universe I didn't alter series-wise. (The plot elements that combine the series are POSSIBLE, just very, very slim.) That and I want to revolve the story around Shinji. Sorry about any OOC, but try to correct me WITHOUT flaming me.

Disclaimer: GAINAX owns EVA, AIC owns BGC2040

WARNING: This is a crossover between Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 and Neon Genesis Evangelion. To my knowledge, this has never been done, or maybe even attempted before. So don't bitch at me if you don't like crossovers or the plot and whine to me that I shouldn't have done this. If you are not familiar with NGE, you probably are in the wrong section of ff.net. If you are not familiar with Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040, DO NOT GO ANY FURTHER! Go and learn about it before reading this. I don't think it has THAT many spoilers, but I am not wasting my valuable time retelling the entire series to someone who didn't heed my warnings. YES I ALTERED THE TIMEFRAME OF BGC2040 TO FIT THE EVA TIMEFRAME! TOO FUCKING BAD! If you don't like it, go back! That's why I have these damn warnings. Sorry, but I'm in a bad mood right now. If the series 'mood' changes constantly, that's just reflecting me at the time this is written. If it starts out a little dark, it's because I just bought the AKIRA Special Edition DVD. IT KICKS ASS! GO SEE AKIRA! GO SEE BGC2040! THEY ALL KICK ASS! The prologue is more BGC oriented than the rest, so don't worry if Shinji seems to be a side character.

And one final warning: The following are the altercations I made to the BGC2040 universe: Twisted Crisis takes place in the year 2018, so that Shinji can fit Mackie's age. (Yes, I know that the dub spells it 'Macky' and 2040 spells it 'Mackey', but I got used to this, and I'm not going back.) Remember, all events that took place XX years before BGC2040 are now in relation to 2018. Here are a few examples. 

Knight Sabers was founded in – BGC Universe: 2038, TC Universe: 2016

The Quake occurred – BGC: 2033 TC: 2011. Time changes aside, TC would diverge off BGC midway through Episode 9: Get it on. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

WHAT CAME BEFORE...

Neo-Tokyo, where BGC2040 took place, would be Tokyo-2, but was indeed Neo-Tokyo before Tokyo-3 was built. The Quake that leveled Tokyo in BGC2040 was one of the after quakes of Second Impact, taking place seven years prior to TC, in 2011. Boomers were invented and distributed, but never really appeared in Tokyo-3 for anything other that construction (This would explain the construction noises near Rei's apartment, with no evidence of construction equipment.) The city felt that three giant robots were enough, and rejected android Boomers. Shortly following the Angel attacks, the identities of the pilots were publicly revealed, save for Shinji, who asked that his not be for personal reasons. In the year 2016, Rei Ayanami was assassinated by an anti-government, anti-EVA, anti-Boomer, pro-end of the world cult group that call themselves the Followers of Akira. (Hmm...I wonder, did they have a false god named Tetsuo?) Shortly after, Misato Katsuragi won a custody battle over Asuka Langley Soyru against her biological father and stepmother. Shinji Ikari was also taken under the care of Katsuragi and the trio moved to Germany. There, Shinji encountered a boy similar to himself named Mackie Stingray. Recently, Mackie had purchased a shuttle ticket to Neo-Tokyo to visit his sister, Sylia Stingray. Wanting to get away from Germany and his surrogate family, which was crumbling under the fights between Asuka and Misato, Shinji also purchased a ticket to the same destination, on the same flight...which is where our story begins...

TWISTED CRISIS

Prologue

Mackie Stingray looked out the shuttle window, staring out into the empty black space.

"Hey, Mackie, what's up? You've been staring out the window the entire time we've been on this flight." That was Shinji Ikari, his friend, who had decided to come here, if for nothing but to get away from his crumbling families. According to them, Shinji was here to look at universities. Mackie turned towards him and smiled,

"I'm just a little nervous."

"About what?"

"About seeing Sylia."

"Why? She's your sister right?"

"Yeah, but...she doesn't know I'm coming."

"Really? Well, she seems like a nice person, so I don't think she'll mind."

"...Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Shinji."

"No problem. Anytime."

"Shuttle flight 1288 will be starting it's final descent in approximately three minutes. You will all die and thank you for flying Northwest Airlines." Announced the Flight Attendant Boomer.

"That was weird Mackie." Mackie chuckled,

"Yeah, It's probably some hackers idea of a joke." Shinji and Mackie would have believed that had the shuttle not lurched downwards. The intercom, still active, transmitted the cockpit noise to all the passengers.

"What the hell! You crazy bitch! This is Northwest Shuttle Flight 1288 requesting immediate aerial assistance from the AD Police! We have a rouge Boomer on Shuttle Flight 1288! We are above Neo-Tokyo! I repeat, Shuttle Flight 1288 requesting immediate assistance from the AD Police—AGGG!" The sound of brain and bone shattering and splattering on the walls filled the cabin as people started to panic. The co-pilot was killed soon after the plane started to accelerate downwards. Mackie and Shinji ran from their seats, struggling to get to an emergency exit among the screaming crowd. They ran towards the window exit, five rows above theirs. They ran towards it, fighting against the crowd, who was more afraid of the Boomer than the crash. They struggled through the masses, only to find the exit sealed. Mackie pushed, Shinji pushed, they both pushed, but it still wouldn't budge. 

"Stand back Shinji." Mackie pulled him back and unleashed a strong kick towards the exit, forcing it open. As they waited for the shuttle to descend far enough for a safe jump, a few people noticed their exit and ran over to hoard it.

"Outta my way you little twerp!" A large burly man nailed Mackie in the jaw, sending him back into the crowd, who promptly trampled him.

"You asshole! That was my friend!" The man's reply was inaudible as the shuttle crashed into the buildings of Neo-Tokyo, throwing Shinji out through the exit. As he plummeted, thinking he was going to die, the shuttle exploded, carrying Shinji out further, where he landed roughly on his arm. The sickening crack of his arm breaking, combined with the dull pop of his dislocated shoulder and the near unbearable pain in his arm, reminded him that he was indeed alive, as opposed to the alternative. He slowly brought himself to his feet and looked at the wreckage of the Shuttle. So unfortunately, the same could not be said of his friend, Mackie.

"Mackie...I'm sorry, Mackie...I'll go tell your sister..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Nene Romanova yawned at her station, but a shrill alarm snapped her out of her fatigue. 

"ALL ADP DISPATCHERS, BEGIN TRACKING NORTHWEST SHUTTLE FLIGHT 1288. THERE HAS BEEN A REPORT OF A ROUGE BOOMER ABOARD. WE ARE CURRENTLY DISPATCHING OUR CHOPPER TEAM OUT, SO HURRY UP AND PINPOINT ITS LOCATION." Within thirty seconds, Nene had pulled up its course and current location, and began rerouting it to the chopper teams immediately. Suddenly, all her current tracking lines went dead.

"CANCEL ALL PREVIOUS ORDERS. SHUTTLE FLIGHT 1288 HAS CRASHED INTO THE NEO-TOKYO AIRPORT. THE ROUGE BOOMER WAS DESTROYED ALONG WITH IT. ALL PASSENGERS ARE PRESUMED DEAD. I REPEAT, CANCEL ALL PREVIOUS SEARCH MISSIONS. LEAVE IT TO THE REGULAR COPS." Nene began routing through the passengers; it would probably be required for her report. 

"Wait a minute...Who?" She double-checked the display. Yep...

ROW: 21

SEATS: E, F

OCCUPANTS: SEAT E: IKARI, SHINJI

SEAT F: STINGRAY, MACKIE

BRING UP PASSENGER HISTORY? Y/N _

Nene declined the offer and pulled out her cellular phone, speed-dialing Sylia's number. This was going to be hell to tell her...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinji paged through the phone booth's phone book, looking for the Stingray residence. With each page turned, he left a bloody fingerprint, maybe as a sick sign that he had checked that page already. But more likely was the fact that he had deep gashes in his hand and arms, and shallower cut on his forehead. Finally, he stopped on a page.

"...Stingray...Sylia..." He quickly jotted down the address using the supplied pen and paper in the booth and, failing to find any twenty-five yen coins, began to stumble towards his destination.

Slowly, he told himself, take it slow...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sylia Stingray had long since sent Henderson home, and was now sipping on some tea while analyzing the new information her mole in GENOM, Kazui, had recently given her, when her phone rang. It was well after midnight, so she wondered who it would be.

"Hello, this is the Stingray residence...Hello?"

"...Sylia..."

"Nene! What do you need? Is there another Boomer?"

"...No. Sylia, do you have a brother named Mackie?"

"A brother...named Mackie...Yes, yes I do. Why?" The doorbell chimed. "Hold on Nene, someone's at the door. Give me a second." Sylia held the phone by her waist as she used her other hand to open the door.

"...Sylia..." Sylia couldn't hear her. She had dropped the phone after she had looked at the...thing standing in her doorway. She shrieked as it stepped towards her.

"...Mackie's dead...Sylia, what's going on over there! Why are you screaming! I'm coming over, NOW!" The line cut off when Nene hung up, but Sylia was worrying about the advancing lump of tissue. It moaned in pain as it walked.

"Sylia...You are Sylia, right?" She weakly nodded.

"...Sylia...gotta tell you somethin...can't remember what though..." The person, it had to be a person, collapsed in front of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nene charged into the Stingray home at two o'clock in the morning to see a baggy-eyed Henderson bent over a person on the couch with a medical kit while an obviously shaken Sylia sat in a chair nearby.

"What happened here Sylia?"

"This boy," she pointed at the person on the couch, "was the person at my door when you called. He asked if I was Sylia, and he said he had something to tell me. What were you saying about Mackie?"

"Well, Mackie's..."

"Unngg." Came a groan from the couch.

"The boy is awake, Lady Sylia." She stood up and walked to the boy, hovering ominously over him.

"Okay, who are you, and what are you doing in my home! What did you have to tell me!"

"You...you don't look like Mackie."

"What the hell does Mackie have to do with this?" Nene moved closer.

"What's your name, kid?" She kneeled near him, so that their faces were level with each other.

"My name is...Shinji Ikari..." Nene gasped.

"So you were on that flight with the rouge Boomer.

"Yeah, I guess. Mackie's my friend...we were coming here...I was looking at universities...he was looking for his sister Sylia...Our shuttle crashed, Mackie's...I think Mackie's dead." Now it was Sylia's turn to gasp.

"Mackie's...dead?"

"Sylia, that's what I called about. We got a call at the station, about a shuttle, but it crashed before we could intercept it. Mackie was on that flight." Sylia ran her hand through her silver hair, resting hit so she cradled her forehead and kept her fingers immersed in her hair.

"Damn...Let's let the boy recover, we can talk to him later."

"Okay Sylia, whatever you say. Should we call Priss and Linna too?"

"No, this isn't that important. They'll find out the next time they come here."

Shinji had observed this all through a haze of partial shock and sedatives. He wondered whom Priss and Linna were, but he was too tired to care. Better just to go to sleep. Yep. Sleep's nice...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

End Prologue

Okay, how did you like it? Good, bad, or decent? Scroll down and review. Remember no flames please.

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW 


End file.
